The invention is directed to a method for connecting the two ends of at least two optical fibers with an electrical arc that is generated between two electrodes and to an apparatus for performing the method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,102, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same Japanese Application as EP-A1 0 504 519, discloses a light waveguide welding device wherein a pressure sensor is provided that generates a control signal dependent on the measured atmospheric pressure. The discharge current respectively applied is set to a predetermined value on the basis of the air pressure measured in this way. In addition to the considerable outlay for the pressure load cell as well as the control quantity to be derived therefrom, a disadvantage of this method is that the air pressure by itself does not represent the determining quantity for achieving an optimum welding process.
WO 95/24664 discloses a method for welding the ends of optical fibers wherein the manipulated quantities for the arc are selected so that the electrical power in the welding process itself is kept constant. To this end, a voltage, that is proportional to the respectively momentary power, is generated and this voltage is forwarded to a control means that varies an electrical actuator so that the power is kept essentially respectively constant during the welding process (specifically, during the burning time). This method also incorporates the possible quantities for determining a quality of the weld to an inadequate extent.
DE 41 19 654 A1 discloses an arc welding process wherein an arc is generated between the electrodes and a constant discharge current flows. During the arc welding, the voltage characteristic between the electrodes is registered dependent on the welding time. The welding process itself is aborted when a specific, voltage-dependent criterion of the voltage characteristic registered in this way has been reached. This method serves the purpose of achieving an automatic adaption of the welding parameters given different light waveguide types.